Japan
by Super Ultra Sexy Spockfish
Summary: Kirk is really hung over. "Let's see... sushi, Godzilla, earthquakes..." Written for 'Apples to Apples' challenge, this week's words: Quicksand, Japan, and Jobs.


**This story was written for the Apples to Apples game in "Star Trek: The Forum" Today's words are QUICKSAND, JAPAN, and JOBS. **

**I own nothing.**

**Rated 'T' for language.**

...

...

"My job sucks..." Kirk groaned, slumped on the captain's chair with his head in his hands. He would normally never say this, but today was an exception

Kirk sat, trying to remember where he was when he was on shore leave last night. _Let's see... sushi, Godzilla, earthquakes..._

The turbolift whooshed (The sound ringing in Kirk's ears) and Bones stepped onto the bridge, grinning. He slapped Kirk on the shoulder and laughed.

"How's the hangover Jim?" He said in a loud voice; Kirk cringed.

"Pleeease give me a hypo for my headache..." Kirk asked in a small voice.

"Nope, I told you I'm _not_ saving your ass every time you get yourself hammered on shore leave." Bones replied a little too happily.

"C'mon, 'm dyin' here..." Kirk muttered, shielding his eyes from the lights.

Bones shook his head.

"Oh, you're _dying_? You only have one more 'get out of death free' card from me, which means you have a choice: I can laugh while watching you suffer through your shift massively hung over, or I can laugh while watching you sink into a pit of quicksand next time we beam down to a new planet..."

"I pick death by quicksand; just give me the damn hypo..." Kirk squinted up at McCoy, who rolled his eyes. He reached into his medical kit and pulled out the hypo.

"Please... not the neck..." Kirk whimpered.

"Beggars can't be choosers." Bones snickered, shoving the hypospray into Kirk's neck as hard as he could.

"JAPAN!" Kirk shouted.

Everyone on the bridge turned around to stare at Kirk, he gave a nervous chuckle.

"_That's_ where I was on shore leave!"

Bones scowled. "You couldn't even _remember_ where you were? What the _hell_ were you drinking?"

"Shut up." Kirk moaned, sitting up in his chair. He blinked, looking around the bridge like he just noticed it was there. He rubbed his neck painfully, glaring up at Bones.

"Next time you decide to get completely wasted, don't come cryin' to me." McCoy growled, stepping back onto the turbolift.

...

...

Bones stepped out of sickbay into the halls of the Enterprise. His footsteps tapped on the floor as he strode purposefully towards the turbolift. He pushed the button and waited. A thud was heard from the door in front of him; a roar echoed within the turbolift. McCoy stepped forward, agitated, and punched in the emergency override code. The door slid open.

"Who's been holding up the damn..." Bones stopped short at the sight in front of him. Kirk looked back, fire in his eyes; his hand raised defensively, bruised and bleeding.

Noticing the broken panels in the turbolift, McCoy exclaimed. "_Did you just punch the_...?"

Kirk shoved past him, speeding away down the hallways. McCoy examined the broken panel. Sure enough, the damage was fist sized. Bones racked his brains, trying to figure out a reason why the captain was so pissed off. Suddenly, it struck him.

_Shit, no wonder he got so damn drunk..._

...

...

The door to Kirk's room slid open, but he didn't notice. He was slumped over on his desk, chin on his arms, staring at the picture in front of him. A bottle of whisky plopped down in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Jim."

Kirk tilted his head up to see Bones standing over him, holding another bottle.

"I thought shot glasses would be useless for this occasion." Bones explained with a smile. He looked at the picture of George Kirk, in uniform, sitting up on the desk.

Kirk gave a weak grin. "You know me too damn well, you know that?" He grabbed the bottle in front of him, unscrewed the top, and chugged half the bottle. Kirk let out a dry cough as Bones opened his own bottle and sat across from him.

"Cheers." He muttered.

They clinked their bottles together and drank away their memories.

...

...

**Yeah, yeah... I know I'm supposed to be working on "The Voyage Home" but I've got A.D.D. so every time I start working on the next chapter, I'm like "Oooh, I'm hungry, I'm gunna go make myself grilled cheese! Damn, I've been sitting here too long, I need exercise, I think I'll go walk my dog!" Either that or a song comes on the radio that I just have to go dance to (I wanna be a billionare, sooo fricken baad...)**

**ANYWAY, check out the "Apples to Apples" game at 'Star trek: THE FORUM' cuz its really fun!**


End file.
